Tell me you love me
by ImPeetaAndIKnowIt
Summary: Set after Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta are starting their new life after the games and the rebellion. But will things go the way they want them too? OBVIOUSLY, you will have had to have read the books to get the jist. Rated T for now


**Hey there! **  
**I hope you like this. I haven't written ANYTHING in ages, so bare with me if the writing is terrible. **  
**Review if you want, it will help me gather where I'm going wrong. **  
**Most important of all, ENJOY!**

_**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, sadly.**_

_**Chapter 1: Tell me you love me.**_

I lay there, staring at him whilst he sleeps. Ever since the last of the games and the end of the rebellion, he sleeps with a beautiful smile on his face. He rarely ever has nightmares now but when he does he says they're about losing me. I nestle my head into his chest trying hard not to wake him. I fail. His bright blue eyes are now staring at me, glistening from the morning light.

"Morning" he says as he yawns, still staring in my direction.

"Morning" I reply wearing a smile. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep".

"I'm okay; I'd rather be awake with you". His eyes and smile are now wider and more dashing. I dare not look away. He strokes the stray hairs from my eyes and kisses my forehead. We lay in silence for what seems like forever but can only be 5 minutes in reality.

"I could just lay here for the rest of my life, knowing I could spend my last minutes with you" he says, breaking the silence. He really is good with words. I on the other hand, am not. "Me too" I reply. "But you need to get to work and I promised myself I'd make myself useful and go see Haymitch. I haven't seen him in a while and knowing him he's probably drunk. No one is tending to him anymore". Peeta groans and I poke him playfully. He resists the urge to stay in bed all his life and makes his way to the bathroom, kissing me as he goes.

I contemplate getting up too but I just lay here and think. I think of my mother in District 4 doing what she does best with the injured and the sick. Of Gale in District 2, living a better life than he ever would back here in District 12. Finally, I think of Prim. Poor, innocent Primrose Everdeen. My sister. I see her face, her beautiful blonde hair shining in the sun with her infamous plait flowing down her back. I only ever dream good memories of Prim now. Now Peeta is here to hold and comfort me. Now and again the nightmares of President Snow and the games haunt me but I try to forget that and think of the good things I have ahead of me with Peeta.

He's finished in the bathroom and enters the bedroom in just a towel. I still find it a bit weird him being semi- naked in my presence. I tut and throw a shirt at him, which he catches almost dropping his towel. I close my eyes until he is no longer naked.

"C'mon Katniss. You're still grossed out about seeing me naked?" He throws on the shirt and finds his trousers he threw over a chair the night before. "Real or not real?" I laugh because after all this time we still play this game but if it helps him with his recovery, I'm all for it.

"Real" I reply, opening one eye at a time to check he's fully clothed. I remove myself from the bed and make my way towards the bathroom before I'm stopped by him as he blocks my way. "Peeta, I need to get dressed. I can't see Haymitch like this!" I smile trying to pass him but he's having none of it.  
"Not until you tell me you love me" he says with a bright smile. I don't object. I tell him what he wants to hear and he kisses me, allowing me to clean myself. I close the door to the bathroom and run the shower. I stand under the shower head for a good couple of minutes making sure every aspect of me is clean. Once I am, I find myself a towel which hangs on the back of the door. I grab my toothbrush and apply the toothpaste to the bristles. I brush and brush until my teeth are clean and my breath fresh.

"Peeta, I'm almost done. Do you mind leaving the room for a minute?" No reply. "Peeta?" Still no reply. I place the toothbrush on the side and open the bathroom door slowly. I tread carefully down the hall to the door of the bedroom. Why didn't he answer? "Peeta?" I ask one more time in hope he hears me. A glass crashes to the floor. Then another. And another. I push open the door slowly, fearing the worst. And it is the worst. I find Peeta staring at the floor near to where I had entered, hands pouring with bright red liquid. Shattered remains of a glass and a mirror on the floor and his eyes filled with fire. He's no longer the Peeta I fell in love with but the Peeta the Capitol recreated.

"Peeta?" I whispered softly. My heart was pounding and my eyes slowly losing its battle to hold back the tears. "Peeta. Don't do this, not now. You were on the mend, getting better. Peeta, talk to me!" I pleaded. His breathing was getting heavier. So heavy that I could hear it from the doorway as he stood in the middle of the room. Only one thought came to mind and that was to run to Haymitch, but I couldn't leave him hear, alone in this state. I tried talking to him, but got no response. It was like he was an ice sculpture. He hadn't moved since I opened the door. Now, I really was scared.

"Peeta, stay here. I'm going to get help. I'm going to get Haymitch, okay?" He twitched. The first sign of movement in a while. His eyes now focused on mine. "Peeta?" I walked in slowly toward him offering a hand. I was not an inch away from him. I dare not move any closer. A single tear fell from his left eye. His breathing a lot quieter but still as heavy. He groaned and fell to floor. "Kat- Katni-". I fell to his side, holding his fragile body. "I'm here, what is it? Peeta!" He looked at me, right in my eyes, trying to get out his words. "Katniss… You hav- you have to go. I can't hol- hold on!" I gazed at him. I didn't want to leave him, not like this. He could hurt himself. A sensation ran it course around my chest, but I couldn't quite guess what it was. Peeta was now shaking. He pushed me away, tears now rolling from his eyes. "Please" he pleaded "JUST GO!" He was now shouting. I got to my feet, hesitating a bit, until he lunged for me. My reflexes were quicker than I thought they would be because now we were separated by the bedroom door. I held the door shut with all my strength as Peeta was now banging against the other side of the door. Several minutes passed and it fell silent. I let go of the door handle and fell down it, sinking. I lifted my knees into my chest and cried. I could now place that tingling sensation in my chest. It was the same feeling I got when he kissed me in the cave and on the beach in the games. The feeling was Love.

**Again, let me know what you think!**  
**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
